Rosette's Song
by Bongo MonkeysXP
Summary: Rosette feels she needs to tell chrno how she really feels in a wacked song. DO not be fooled by summary MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!


Hey people!!! This is my first Parody song fic! Ummm... It was inspired by my friends obsession with Chrno's Hair... please enjoy it!!!!! There may be slight OOC ness ..... okay there is mucho but its FUNNY!... Oh yes this is important to get whats going on..when there is singing!!!! This only applies to that!

_Laaaaa- _Rosette

**_Laaaaaa-_** Azmaria

**_Laaaaaaa-_** Azmaria and Rosette

****

**Rosettes Song**

Chapter 1

"Hello Operator Can you connect me to the Chrno house hold?"  
  
"Are you sure that you want me to connect you there is this psycho women who always changes her accent every couple of sentences.." The operator said wearily.  
  
"YES THAT IS THE HOUSE I WANT MUHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!Cough sorry!"  
  
By this time the operator lady was scared beyond all reason so she connected this psycho lady without delay.  
  
"Ello dis is the home of Chrno and his mother, how may I be helping you todaee???" A voice in an extremely fake Swedish accent answered.  
  
"Yo this is rosette?"  
  
"How ya doin lassie? Would you like to speak to Chrno?" A voice answered again except now in an extremely crappie Irish accent.  
  
"NO I need to speak to you-"Rosette began  
  
"Hello?" A new male voice came onto the phone.  
  
"Chrno zi phone iz not fer you uhhhuhuh!(A/N- you know that weird laugh the French do)" Answered Chrno's mother.  
  
"Ya go away!" Rosette joined in.  
  
"Rosette, why do you want to speak to my mom, and I think she has been into the berries in the back yard again (A/N- See fan fic to come)  
  
"Lets ignore him and talk in Yugoslavian!" Rosette decided  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
Rosette and Chrno's Mom start to speak in rapid Yugoslavian  
  
Chrno- O.o" Okay then I'm going to go,"  
  
Rosette and Chrno's mom have stopped talking.  
  
"Kay ill help you darlin'" Chrno's mom replied in a western accent.  
  
"Hey Chrno meet me in the church at four tonight Kay? Bye!" Rosette said very fast as she hung up the phone  
  
"HA you must go and I am Arthur King of the Britain's and you are the black knight!!!!!(A/N Monty python!!) And you shall not pass!!"  
  
"Bye mom," Chrno hung up the phone wondering why the hell he still lived with his mom like old Jewish guys except his mom didn't think he was god... Well, he thought, might as well go or who knows what they'll do to megulp  
  
At four in the church.....  
  
Chrno entered the church and was immediately afraid when he saw-  
  
Rosette holding an electric guitar (A/N- I don't care if this is set in the 20's and those haven't been invented yet!") Wearing a gothic lolita dress with red and white stripes and a bow on the top with pink high-top converse with a black tongue thingy and talking to Azmaria who was on the other electric guitar wearing those spiffy punk-ish pants that are black and pick with all the buckle things in the back wearing a black shirt that says "The Flying Hamsters of Doom rain coconuts on you pitiful city". Then his eyes strayed toward Remington who was wearing those uber tight black pants with a black shirt tah6t had white lettering that said-"My imaginary friend thinks you have problems and black high top converse. Then his eyes went to and she was wearing a blue spaghetti strap with a black long sleeve fishnet shirt and a black flowy skirt with that pink net stuff under it and was wearing black fishnet tights and knee-high boots.  
  
"Hey guys Chrno's here! Lets Begin!!"  
  
Chrno's mom helped him into his seat....because he was about to pass out... And this is when all the psycho-ness started....(A/N to get the code for whose singing what look at the begging notes)  
  
Rosettes and Azmaria began to sing lightly in the mic...  
  
**_Chrno's hair has got it goin on Chrno's hair has got it goin on Chrno's hair has got it goin on Chrno's hair has got it goin on  
_**  
  
_Chrno can I come over after Sunday School (**Sunday School)**_

_We can hang around by the pool_ (**_Hang by the pool_**)

Don't put your hair up in that awful bun (**_Awful bun)_**

Take it down and let it shine and flow in the water (**_Flow in the water_**)

_You know I'm not the innocent nun that I used to be I'm all corrupted now Chrno Can't you see?_  
  
**_Chrno's hair has got it goin on It's all I want and I've waited for so long Chrno cant you see your not the guy for me I know it might be wrong But I don't care Cause I'm in love with Chrno's Hair_**  
  
_Chrno do you remember when I styled you hair**(styled your hair**)_

_I put a yellow ribbon in it cause I care **(cause she cares) **_

_Did you wash your hair with shampoo and conditioner **(Shampoo and condit) **_

_Or did you use that awful 2 in 1 **(2 in 1)**  
  
Since you mom stopped doing your hair It could use a person like me  
_  
  
**_Chrno's hair has got it goin on It's all I want and I've waited for so long Chrno cant you see your not the guy for me I know it might be wrong But I don't care Cause I'm in love with Chrno's Hair  
  
Chrno's hair has got it goin on It's all I want and I've waited for so long Chrno cant you see your not the guy for me I know it might be wrong But I don't care Cause I'm in love with Chrno's Hair  
_**  
**_I'm obsessed with _**

_Chrno's oh_ (**_wait a minute_**)

_Chrno cant you-  
  
_"STOP!!" Chrno stood up and everyone stopped what they were playing and stared.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Chrno said very outraged  
  
"Rosette is trying to declare her love for your hair!" squeaked Azmaria slightly afraid.  
  
"We always knew she had a screw loose..." stated Remington  
  
"I know the outfits are off but..." Rosette started  
  
"I'm so afraid I'm going to be in the bar getting drunk..." and with that Chrno left.

**End Chapter 1**

Well I may update I may not only if ppl review I will continue the end of it Ya this whole thing was the birth of me and my freiend paperbag's sick minds O.o. Sick and twisted. MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!!! But I think that's good! Please review! Flames are welcome Also if you have any questions just ask in your review!  
  
-Bongo Monkeys


End file.
